In the oral care industry, efforts continue to be made to reduce the costs associated with packaging of oral care implements, such as toothbrushes. Oral care implements can be manufactured in a very cost-effective way, but the packaging can be expensive and lead to increased costs that must ultimately be paid for by the consumer. Oral care implements, such as toothbrushes, should be packaged in a manner that protects the tooth cleaning elements, such as bristles, against both physical damage and bacteria prior to use. Typically, oral care implements are individually packaged within a clamshell package that includes a backer card. Oftentimes, the backer card is a product information panel that is formed of a cardboard material. Thus, a significant amount of material is required to package just a single oral care implement. Furthermore, clamshell packages do not completely and adequately protect oral care implements against physical damage because a consumer can apply pressure to the clamshell package and cause splaying of the bristles. Thus, a need exists for an improved package for oral care implements that both protects the bristles against damage and is more cost-effective to manufacture.